


Long Past Dawn

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Miraculous Sides [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs are golden, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), LPD universe, M/M, Miraculous Sides, more tags to come, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug Sander Sides Cross overs - The Sides as Miraculous holders. No need to know Miraculous Ladybug, lore explained in story as it comes up.Paris is being plagued with monsters and villains, all sent but the evil Papillion Noir in order to draw out the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction. It is said to grant a wish to the person who wields both of them at once and he has a wish he needs granted.Roman Courval is your normal theater major -- Well, if you consider becoming a masked superhero in times of need normal. But aside from that, he is just like every other student on campus, including a crush on Virgil Veilchen, spending too much time goofing around with his best friends Patton Venne and Logan Cato and worrying about his grades and just trying to survive college in a foreign citySee, completely normal. Saving Paris is just part of his life now. And honestly, he kinda likes it.





	1. Prologue - Lost in the Darkness

** Prologue **  
_Lost in the Darkness._

“Come on _Paon_! You can’t be tired already.” The laughter in the young man’s voice was breathless as he leaned against the wall panting, looking at the other man who was kneeling and panting on the ground.

“Fuck off, dude. You barely pulled your weight in that fight.” he muttered, pushing purple, blue and green feathers down from his face as he sat up a little straighter and looked at his companion, clearly joking. He pushed himself off the ground and moved over to the other, reaching out to trace a line of blood that was slowly trickling from a cut along his hairline, worry in his eyes. “You got hurt.”

A gloved hand reached up to take his hand gently and pull it away from the blood, the other hand gently taking his chin to turn his head so they could lock eyes. “I’m fine. It is just a scratch.” Green eyes crinkled a little as he smiled and squeezed Paon’s hand. “But it’s fine now. The city is safe and we can go home, sleep and heal. Unless….?” He raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

Before Paon could answer the brooches they both wore beeped their warnings in unison. He looked at the Butterfly wings on the other’s chest and gave a sad smile. “Maybe next time, _Papillon_...You know we can’t know each other’s identities.” He moved to pull away but Papillon pulled him in close.

“Fine. Next time.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before letting him go. “Run away, _Paon_. I will see you for patrol tomorrow.”

He could see the blush spreading under the mask that hid his partner’s face away from him. He found it adorable that even that little show of affection made his partner blush. Some day he would know the person under the mask and would do more than kiss him chastely.

He watched the feather clad hero jump up on to the roof of the buildings above them and disappear into the night before turning and walking down the alley, letting his own alter-ego drop and pulling out a cracker for the little purple creature that appeared next to him. “Well, that was harder than usual to fight. These monsters are getting stronger, Nooroo.”

“But you and _Paon_ managed it. You two work well together.” The little creature took the cracker and started munching on it as they walked. They hadn’t gotten too far when they heard a scream, followed by a loud, ground-shaking roar. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

The man had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he turned back towards the area they had just cleared. “Finish that cracker quick, Nooroo, looks like the night isn’t over yet.” He said, swallowing as he saw a large creature touring over the smaller buildings.

“Duusuu, Fan Out!” He heard from around the corner and part of him was tempted to run and try to see the other man out of costume, but there were more important matters at this time.

“Nooroo, Wings Rise!”

Running out of the alley he was in he saw the purple and blue blur that was his partner throwing himself at the monster they thought they had defeated, a large fan in his hands helping protect him from the slashing claws. Jumping in the air, Pappillon joined the fray, his own weapon, a staff with a yellow jewel at the top, moving to beat at the creature.

However, he felt time stop and everything freeze in place when the creature swatted the fan from Paon’s hands and grab the man out of the air, squeezing him tight.

“_PAON_!” Papillon yelled, trying to throw himself as hard as he could. He watched as Paon was shaken back and forth, pain clear across his face. He had to get him free. He took his staff and jammed into the stomach of the creature as hard as he could. It roared in pain and flung it’s arms out, releasing Paon midair.

Without his fan though, he had little control of his flight and it seemed that he had been knocked breathless from the hold and shaking and wasn’t in great control of his motor functions at the moment. Papillon watched his partner fly through the air, wincing as he hit a bridge going over the Seine, dropping into the water below. Rage filled him and he screamed, a wave of sickly yellow light flying out from him and knocking the creature down.

He ran over to the fallen monster and hit it with the staff, the jewel at the top cracking little by little with each hit until it shattered and the creature turned back into the stuffed toy that had been possessed by the Akuma. With the butt of his staff, he trapped the small black essence and twisted, killing it.

He bolted for the river, screaming for his partner; why wasn’t he up yet? Where was he? When he reached the banks of the river he looked around, terror making his heart pound in his head, white noise filling his ears with a loud rushing sound.

He saw something floating in the water and reached to pick it up. Opening his hand he saw a dull purple and blue feathered pin with dull green stones at the tips. He swallowed hard; it was Paon’s Miraculous. Where was Paon though?

Faintly, as though at a great distance, he heard the warning beeps from his brooch and knew he needed to leave before anyone saw him. Clutching tight to the pin in his hand he took off, tears rolling down his face as he left.

He only made it a little distance before he collapsed to the ground, sobbing as Nooroo separated themselves from the man. “E-”

“No!” He cut them off. “Don’t say anything….We are getting you food and we are going to find _Paon_. He has to be okay.” He broke down, holding tightly to the pin in his hand. Paon had to be okay. He had to be.

Papillon didn’t know what he would do without his partner...but it wouldn’t be saving the world.


	2. Chapter 1 - Man or Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Akuma is attacking Paris but Papillon and Paon are nowhere to be seen. Luckily there is a new hero about to be born, ready to save the city.

**Chapter One**  
_Man or Monster?_

“Ah shit, shit, shit!” Roman Courval was going to be so late to his first class. That was not going to go well for his wanting to do better at school this year. He had promised himself that he would do better this year.

He ran out of his room, grabbing his backpack and red jacket as he left. He ran into the kitchen and reached over to grab the poptarts that had just popped up from the toaster. “Hey!” His flatmate, and twin brother, Remus, scowled at him as he headed for the door.

“Sorry Rem! I’ll buy you some new ones after class,” he said before running out the door, ignoring the dark look he was being given.

With a poptart hanging out of his mouth, the young man set his backpack down at his feet while he waited for the light to change, slipping his jacket on. He looked up at the blaring of car horns. An older man was trying to cross the street, going slower than the driver coming at him wanted him to be apparently. Seeing that the car wasn’t stopping, Roman ran out, food falling to the ground as he grabbed the man and quickly moved him out of the way, barely getting out of the way and feeling the air brush him as the horn blared at them both.

He set the man down and flashed him a nervous grin. “You okay, Sir?”

“Oh yes, thank you, young man.” The old man smiled up at him. Roman gave him a small smile and a salute as the old man picked up his bag and passed it over to him. “I am sorry about your pastry.”

“No problem. Have a good day.” He said before taking off across the street and towards campus, swearing as he nearly tripped.

”Are you sure that is a good pick for our new hero?” a soft voice said from his pocket.

“He won’t be working alone, Wyazz...But he will make a good hero. I won’t make the same mistake as last time.” The man said, turning away and walking down the street at a normal pace.

-XxX-

Roman slipped into the back of his classroom, grimacing as he heard the professor already talking. He slid into the seat by his best friend, ruffling the curly light brown hair of Patton Venne as he did so. “Hey, Pats, I miss anything important?” He whispered.

The other young man shook his head, yawning a little. “Nothing yet.” he put his head down on the desk, curls flipping in front of his face. “Ugh, I wish my first class was with Remy. He always has coffee.”

“Long night?”

“I had to finish my project for design.”

“Ohhhh, Can I see?”

“No! That is safely locked away in my car until class. The last time I let you see one of my projects you got red jam all over the sleeve.” Patton gently scolded him.

“Aw, that was one time Pat.”

“Can you two be quiet.” The person in front of them turned to snap, dark brown eyes almost looking black with the anger inside them. “You guys may not care about this but some of us are paying a lot of money to be here and would like to actually do well.”

“Sorry.” Patton offered him a smile. The young man just huffed and turned back to face the front, pulling his hood up over purple-dyed hair. Roman rolled his eyes and made a face at the back of the other student. Patton elbowed him in the side and gave him a stern look. Roman gave him a sheepish look and sat back, taking out his notebook to start writing down notes.

Before the class could get too far in though, the door was blown open. Several people near the front screamed and hide under their desks as the dust settled and a larger than life strange-looking figure walked in, wearing yellow rubber gloves and carrying a soapy wand of some sort.

“You didn’t do the dishes again!” the figure’s voice rumbled throughout the room, soap bubbles escaping their lips when they spoke. Roman watched, frozen, as the figure took a deep breath and expelled bubbles out, aiming at the professor who was staring dumbfounded at the creature.

The bubbles hit the woman and Roman watched with wide eyes as they moved to merge into one bubble that started to lift her up in the air. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his backpack to throw it at the monster but felt a tug on his arm. He turned a little and saw Patton watching him with wide, fear-filled eyes. “Ro….no.” He whispered.

Roman looked between his best friend and the monster, who was now blowing bubbles to capture anyone who got in its way. He heaved a sigh and moved to back out of the room, pulling the taller male with him. “Come on, Patton…” he whispered. He slung his bag over one shoulder, feeling something warm against his back. He pushed Patton ahead of him, making sure to keep himself between his friend and the bubble monster. Out of the room, there were lots of people, students and staff alike, running around. Try as he might, he felt himself getting separated from Patton. He chewed his lip in thought for a moment before turning and going back towards the classroom to make sure everyone was safe. As he ran he felt the warm patch of his bag grow warmer, like something was trying to get his attention. He shook his head; that was a silly thought.

He arrived in the room in time to see the monster jump out of the window, trailing a string of bubbled-people behind it. With them gone the room was empty. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_You can help them_ something whispered in his head.

“How?” He muttered. “How can I save people from a...bubble monster?”

As if in response he felt that spot in his bag flare-up in heat and he dropped the bag to the ground with a yelp. He frowned, something seemed to be glowing from the bag. He slowly opened it and found a little black and red box letting out a red glow. He picked it up and opened it, shutting his eyes as the red light flared out.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself staring and a little floating red and black...bug?

“Hello I’m Tikki.” The voice was squeaky and high pitched. Roman frowned a little and looked around. What was going on?

“uhhh….I’m Roman?”

“Nice to meet you Roman, are you ready to help save those people?”

“I guess...but how.”

“It’s simple. Just put those on and say _‘Tikki, Spots on!’_” the bug pointed to the black earrings in the box Roman was still holding. “When you do, you will become a superhero, with superpowers. You will have your Lucky charm, and your reaction speed will be better.”

Roman raised an eyebrow but nodded. He put the warrings in, taking out the little studs Patton had talked him into getting last year. “Okay….Tikki, Spots on!”

He closed his eyes as that light flared out again and he felt his clothes shift around him. When he looked down his jeans had turned into red pants, and his jacket was more fitted and closed, he was wearing red gloves and he had a large yo-yo clipped to his belt. He also had black spots all over his clothes.

“Tikki?” he looked around but the red and black bug was nowhere to be found. He would have spent more time on it but he heard screams coming from outside. Later. He could worry about this later.

He didn’t even stop to think about it as he ran to the hole the monster had created and threw himself out it, using his yo-yo to grab to the light post and swing-out instead of crashing to ground two stories below.

He felt his heart racing, a grin spreading across his face as he swung along after the monster.

“Hey! Soapy! You are making quite the mess of the city!”

The creature, or as Roman had dubbed it now, Soapy, turned to face him. “What are you, little one? Are you trying to stop me? I am going to make the world squeaky clean.” Roman snorted a little at that and wound his yo-yo up to throw it at Soapy.

“I am Clean Master! You dare laugh at me?”

Roman laughed again, releasing his yoyo and throwing himself with it; only realizing a moment too late that Clean Master was not a solid being and his yo-yo had nothing to wrap around. With a yelp, he tried to aim it towards the closest lamp post but found himself hanging upside, tied to the post instead of on his feet.

Well shit.

He saw the Clean Master gather air to expel some bubbles at him and capture him. That was the short time frame for being a superhero. He closed his eyes as the bubbles were blown out, missing the silver staff coming down to pop the bubbles and the black and purple-clad man that slid down the staff to land on the ground next to the upside hero.

“Need some help, _Punaise_?” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done! Whoo!
> 
> And who saved Roman, I mean, Punaise? I guess you will have to catch the next chapter to see.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos and feel free to come chat with me on tumblr at HufflepuffXFox
> 
> (Also if you are curious, Patton is a Fashion Design major, and Roman is a Theater major.)


	3. Monsters Much Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir meets his new teammate and together they take down Clean Master and after a quick talk part ways -- and we learn what became of Papillion.

**Chapter 2** \- _Monsters Much Bigger_

Chat Noir watched as the red and black hero jumped in, eyes narrowed a little, nerves tight as this new person interacted with the akumitized victim. What was he doing? Just talking outright with it? This should be taken more seriously! And oh my god -- did he just try to wrap his yoyo around a creature made up of bubbles. There was nothing solid to hold on to. What an idiot.

He quickly jumped down from the roof he was one to the lamp post the new hero found himself hanging upside from; using his staff to pop the incoming bubble and then slid down it to land in front of the man and leaned in a little to purr in his ear. “Need some help, Punaise?”

Amber eyes opened and looked into dark brown. “Punaise?”

“You. And I am Chat Noir; your partner.” He reached out and gently tugged on the string of the yoyo to get the other free. “Have you called on your lucky charm yet?”

Punaise shook his head. “Maybe now would be a good time to do that.” He popped an incoming bubble with his staff. “Quickly?”

“I don’t know how…”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just throw your hand in the air and call out ‘lucky charm’.”

The other made a face at his tone but did as he had instructed. “Lucky charm!” He nearly dropped the rope that fell from the sky.

“Rope?” Chat Noir frowned a little. “We can’t tie this thing up, Punaise...how is that going to help?”

“It’s not like I asked for rope.” Punaise snapped defensively, looking at the rope in his hands. He looked around the campus they were standing on and his eyes caught on the fountain and then the pile of dirt for the flowers that were being planted around it. “The rope isn’t for it. Come on.” He took off running and Chat Noir followed, frowning.

He watched as the new hero dunked the rope into the fountain and then threw it on the dirt before grabbing it out and running down the street, creating a dark, muddy trail. The Cat hero started to grin as he realized what was going to happen; sprinting to catch up as there was a roar from the creature. They had noticed the mess.

“Great thinking, Buggy. Now we just need to figure out where the akuma is and we can take this thing down.”

“Akuma?” He looked over as they ran. 

“Yeah...Don’t know you know what we need to do?” He shook his head and Chat Noir groaned. “The akuma is what made the victim into the creature; Clean Master. It is an item usually. Something that may not look like it belongs or they are protecting. Keep an eye out for that.” Punaise nodded and kept running, leading the monster to the open space behind the arts building where a large fan was blowing out, leading the bubble creature to right in front of it.

As the creature struggled to maintain their composure in the intense air flow, it gave the two heroes a chance to study them.

“There!” Chat Noir pointed to the chest of the creature. Punaise looked and saw that he was pointing to a porcelain looking shape with a bright red mark in the center. “The akuma should be in there.”

“How do we get to it?” Chat Noir looked around for a moment, biting his lip. “Can you distract them? I think I can get to it if you can.” the other nodded and Chat Noir quickly moved back and jumped out of sight.

“Hey, Squeakers! Watch this!” Punaise lifted the dirty rope into the air and started to twirl it around, sending mud in every direction and making Clean Master cry out in anger as they noticed the growing mess. He jumped out of the way as a stream of bubbles flew at him.

He tried to see where the cat-like hero had vanished but couldn’t see him. “Come on Kitty…” He murmured, narrowly avoiding being hit by another stream of bubbles. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he got hit with those. He yelped as he had to jump and grab a tree branch to stop from being hit, at least people were staying clear of the area.

Suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as a black and purple form launched itself from the roof of a building and right towards the heart of this creature. “Cataclysm!” He heard across the way and watched as a ball of black energy form in the other man’s hand he watched the creature notice him too late and the black ball collide with the object they had tagged as the most likely thing to hold the akuma. It split down the middle, cracking open and sending a little black butterfly fluttering out. Chat Noir dropped to the ground and looked up. “Catch it! In your yo-yo!”

Punaise gave him a look but pulled his yo-yo out and swung it around. It seemed to pull the butterfly in and capture it before falling back into his hands. He touched the top, eyes worried and then froze when the top opened up and a white butterfly flew out instead. He watched as the creature turned into a man, kneeling on the ground with a broken teacup in front of him.

Chat Noir walked over to him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

He couldn’t see the eyebrows past the mask but could tell one had arched up in question. “Well, aren’t you going to clean up? Jeez, don’t you know what you’re doing?”

“Clean up? How in the world am I suppose to clean all this up!”

The other hero rolled his eyes. “Throw your lucky charm in the air and say…” He bit his lip and coughed to cover up a laugh. “Well...Say ‘Miraculous Ladybug’.” He snorted.

“What’s do funny about that?” Punaise demanded.

“Just do the thing and we can have a quick talk.” A gloved hand flapped at him.

He rolled his eyes but tossed the rope up in the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

He watched as a stream of red and black bugs flew out and around, setting right the mess that had been made by the creature and fighting it. He grinned a little; that was pretty neat, pun intended.

Chat Noir moved over to help up the professor that had been kidnapped and the man that was gently picking up the now whole teacup. “I believe you two should talk.” He said simply before coming back over to the other. “And we should have a quick chat before we change back.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, totally.” Punaise followed Chat Noir to the small path between the art and science buildings.

“Since you are obviously new to this, I am going to recommend you talk to your kawami as soon as you can because you could have seriously gotten yourself killed and you are the only one who can the cleansing needed to the akuma. Here are some basics I know. One, I’m Chat Noir, I’ll be helping you. Two, we each have a one-time use ability per transformation. Your’s is Lucky Charm and mine is Cataclysm. Three, no matter what, you cannot lose or give up your miraculous.” He pointed to his own ring which let out a beeping sound when he did. “And finally, that means I have to go because I am about to transform back. We can never know each other’s identities, Punaise.”

“Coccinelle.” He corrected, stopping the other from leaving.

“What?”

“Coccinelle, not Punaise. Ladybugs aren’t all female so call me that. I’m not ashamed of that.” His eyes gleamed a little and Chat Noir looked at him for a moment until both their miraculous beeped, reminding him that he had to go.

“Okay then, Coccinelle...See you around.” And with that Chat Noir took off.

When he found an empty place to drop his guise he did so, heart beating quickly. The little floating black creature appeared in front of him. “Ohhhh, so that is our new Ladybug? Tikki is going to have so much fun with that one.” Plagg cackled, before looking to the human leaning against the building. “Cheese now?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and dug into his bag, pulling out a bit of cheese. “Here you go...Guess he didn’t get the same debriefing as you gave me.”

Plagg’s “He’s new to this.” was muffled by the food currently crammed into his mouth.

“I still don’t understand what you mean by that.” He muttered, shaking his head and opening up his hoddie a little. “Come on, we need to get back to class.” Once Plagg was safely hidden in his hoodie, Virgil took off back towards class, hoping the two guys behind him would be quieter now.

Somewhere else in the city, in a dark room, pale green eyes flashed dangerously as he transformed back into his own clothes, a small purple creature floating in front of him. “Looks like Master Wu picked his ladybug. Which means we can save Paon now...We just have to get their miraculouses.”

“But--”

“No.” he pulled the curtains closed and moved to leave the room. “We get the miraculous of creation and destruction and we get to change what happened. We will save Paon and everything will be right.” He walked out of the room, the kawami barely making it out before he shut the door and grabbed his hat. “Time to get to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took some extra time getting out. I had life get in the way the week I was supposed to post it and then my trip to Chicago to get ready for. But I am back with this chapter and a plan for the next one already underway!
> 
> And yes, I have watched the Chat Blanc episode and will very much enjoy doing something where Chat goes bad at some point but we aren't there yet lol.
> 
> Feel free to come poke at me on tumblr (HufflepuffXFox) and chat about any of my fandoms or this fic.
> 
> As always please leave kudos, comments and such
> 
> -Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this, despite it being day 9 of Ink-tober because I wanted to have more of the story written before I started to get really into it but the prologue was just begging to be written. This is going to be a long term, multi-chapter, fic. I will try my best to update it once a week at least but don't currently have a schedule set for it. I am excited for this.
> 
> Anyways, leave comments, kudos and feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr at HufflepuffXFox. And check out my Tiktok (HufflepupCos) for sneak peeks at some things going on with this on the side.


End file.
